Big Time Spies
by TheLadyoftheStars
Summary: Watch out, Hollywood!  These four girls have a mission...to protect BTR.  Even if it means pretending to be wannabe performers.  But what happens when they get to close to the four boys?  Better than it sounds!  NO LONGER ACCEPTING APPLICATIONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I've been seeing these kinds of stories around, and I kind of want to try it out. Thanks for checking out Big Time Spies. I think I may have seen a story similar to this, but I haven't read it so if I'm getting too close to a story you have read, please PM me and tell me the name of the story. Thanks!**

**Here's the application…have fun with it! And please, give me as many details as you can…the more detail, the better chance your submission will be picked. I will keep this opened until Friday, September 10th. And I'll try to use everyone's character...no promises because I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. But I'll try!**

**Here's something to keep in mind: the girls will be in disguise as aspiring musicians, actors, etc. So be creative! **

Name:

Age (preferably between the ages of 15 and 18):

Birthday:

Talent (what makes you crucial to the team? Limit to one area only—ex: good with technology, good with languages, super athletic and acrobatic, etc)

Code name:

Personality:

Appearance:

Disguise As (singer, dancer, model, etc):

Favorite BTR member:

How did you end up in the spy business:

Other:


	2. The Four Girls

Wow, guys! You really delivered! I was very impressed. Seriously. I had so many wonderful entries, and it was incredibly hard to pick. Before I tell you who it is, I just want to say that a lot more went into deciding who to pick besides just picking my favorites. What I also took into consideration is what each girl's skills were and which girls would interact the best with each other. I thought long and hard about this, and I feel the four I chose are the four I can write the best. But I do promise to **try** to get all of your characters to make cameos. I already have a few ideas for some, so you will see them in the next chapter.

Ok, enough with that. So…the four I chose are:

Carlos: Charlotte Seth Matthews submitted by **Nobody Else Just Me**

Logan: Kerri Marcu submitted by **Romantic Dreamer13**

James: Maeve (Mae) Elizabeth Gallowy submitted by **mylittlewarriorkitten11**

Kendall: Shoshanna Louise Gillingwater submitted by **CarelessMan'sCarefulDaughter**

Again, I PROMISE to try to write everyone's character into the story in some way! Because you guys were just that awesome.

The first chapter is being written as we speak, so hopefully it'll be up in a few hours. I really hope you guys like this! Thank you so much for submitting characters! I really appreciate it. Let me know if you don't want me to write your character in the story. And let me know what you're thinking now! Oh, and those of you who read **Fiat Justitia**, I haven't forgotten about it. I'm having difficulties writing it, so I'm waiting for inspiration to hit me. If you haven't read **Fiat Justitia**, go check it out and let me know if you like it!


	3. Mission Adorable?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, this chapter turned out much longer than I thought it would. I really hope you like it, I worked super hard on it! And I managed to incorporate like four of your characters in there (besides the main ones I mean). Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 1

Shoshanna Louise Gillingwater looked around at the other two girls curiously. Her light blue eyes flickered across each of their features, noticing that they were just as interested as she was. Ignoring their hushed whispers, the blonde turned to the girl standing next to her.

"_Any idea what this meeting's about?"_ she asked in her bell-like voice, the French words rolling off her tongue as naturally as the crest of a wave.

The girl, named Maeve, lifted a delicate shoulder in response to her best friend's query. "_Who knows,"_ she replied in near-perfect French, her voice deep and sultry, "_But with Z, it's all fair game."_

A fond smile flashed across Shoshanna's face at the mention of their boss. Though she didn't know much about the man, she owed him so much. Without Z, she never would've been granted political asylum into the United States from France. Had he not been able to convince the agency that her talent with foreign languages would be a valuable asset, she would still be on the run from her family's killers. Just thinking about it nearly triggered a panic attack, but she managed to calm herself down. For now, she was safe, and thanks to Z, she will one day get vengeance for her family.

"Welcome, ladies," a familiar voice greeted, bringing Shoshanna out of her reverie. The French girl turned her attention to the male entering the room. He stood at about 5'9", the same height as Maeve. Though an older gentleman, his brown eyes looked over the four girls sharply, calculatingly. He situated himself in front of the girls, regarding them coolly.

"Hey Z," a girl with dark hair and tan skin answered. Her hazel eyes then widened and her voice took on an inquisitive tone, "What's going on?"

Z smirked at the girl. "Always the one to pry, aren't you Purple Heart?" He then addressed the rest of the girls, "I have a mission for you four."

There was a definite shift in the atmosphere as the girls entered "spy mode." It was unusual for missions to exceed two people, so the four girls knew it had to be something big. Shoshanna noticed the girl Z referred to as Purple Heart begin to twitch in anticipation. She couldn't really blame the girl because she was incredibly curious as well. Z pointed to the screen to the girls' left.

"We have received information that these four boys are in danger. The details are sketchy, but in Hollywood, anything's possible. We will relay more details when we get them," Z explained, as a picture of four boys appeared on the screen. Shoshanna heard a dreamy sigh to her right and saw the fourth girl, a brunette with blue/green eyes, pull on her ponytail gently as she gazed at the picture. She would've laughed had it not been for the fact she noticed Maeve had stiffened as soon as the picture appeared, biting her lip nervously as she snapped her Silly Band against her wrist. It was ironic, really…someone so gorgeous being so shy around boys. But Shoshanna figured that everyone has to have a flaw, and for Maeve, it was being antisocial.

"You will be going undercover, and moving to the Palm Woods," Z continued to explain, handing them sheets of paper, "This has your new name, your career, and background information. Be sure to memorize it all, for a slip of the tongue could blow your cover." Z paused, letting the girls flip through their files, before he addressed Shoshanna.

"Mademoiselle, you're new name is Shanna Andrews. You're an aspiring model. When you are not with the boys, your job is to listen for anything that could put them in danger."

Shoshanna blinked, surprised by her cover story. Self consciously, her hand moved to the flower in her hair, making sure it was situated it in there securely. She never really thought of herself as model material. Ignoring her uneasiness, the blonde nodded, knowing that she would perform her part to the best of her abilities.

"Silver Wings, your new name is Kerri Lancaster. You and Purple Heart, who will henceforth be known as Charlotte O'Malley, will both be singers. Rocque Records, Big Time Rush's label, is looking for an opening act for Big Time Rush's concert. You two will be auditioning for the record producer, Gustavo Rocque, and you _will_ get the job."

"How do you kn-" Kerri began to ask before she was cut off by Z's laughter.

"It's like you don't even know me. Trust me, the agency has people _everywhere_."

Rest assured, Kerri and Charlotte grinned brightly, apparently satisfied with their cover stories. Z focused his attention on Maeve.

"And you, Sand Angel, are now Mae Sheffield. You will be an actress. Much like Mademoiselle, you will be rubbing elbows with the famous, picking up any information that has to do with the boys."

Maeve gave Z a hesitant nod. Though Maeve wasn't one for being around people, when she needed to, she could really turn on the charm and wrap whomever she wanted around her little finger. Shoshanna had witnessed it enough times to vouch for her best friend's specialty. As far as she was concerned, it was the perfect cover for Maeve.

"Your reservations at the Palm Woods have been arranged. The manager is expecting you there by five pm this afternoon. You will report to me here biweekly, unless otherwise stated. Is that understood?"

The four girls bobbed their heads in unison.

Z smiled softly at them. "Remember, keep your senses opened and trust no one but each other. Good luck, ladies."

The girls said their goodbyes, and Z left the room. As soon as he left, a girls ran into the room. She smiled broadly at the four girls, pushing her long and curly brown and blue and purple (this girl apparently loves colors, Shoshanna surmised) hair out of her face excitedly.

"Hey girls!" she hailed cheerfully, "The name's Purple Snowflake, but you can call me Jenny. I'll be helping you with your disguises. Don't worry; it won't be anything dramatic. You'll look great!"

Not waiting for the other girls to introduce themselves, Jenny ushered them out of the room and into another one with bright lights and huge mirrors. Jenny pointed to the chairs in front of the mirror.

"Have a seat while I rally up the troops," she offered as she took off to find her helpers. Moments later, Jenny returned with three other girls, all of whom looked familiar to Shoshanna.

"Alright ladies," Jenny said, looking at her assistants, "You know what to do."

After a flurry of dye, scissors, and hairspray, Purple Snowflake and the rest took a step back, admiring the work they did on the four girls. Shoshanna looked in the mirror, taking in her new look. Her hair was trimmed a few inches, only looking slightly shorter. But what was most different was the highlights that now decorated her hair. It gave her blue eyes a different hue to them, a shade she couldn't quite describe. But Shoshanna was used to being in disguise, having worn everything from brown to violet contact lenses, her hair even going as dark as black. So, this new look didn't faze her at all.

She glanced over at her best friend, who was absorbing her own new look as well. Shoshanna noticed that they didn't cut her hair at all, only adding in red highlights, which she thought contrasted nicely with Maeve's dark brown hair. But of course, Maeve was so beautiful that she could get away with a buzz cut, so it didn't really matter what her disguise was.

Giving Maeve a reassuring smile, Shoshanna then turned to the other two girls, who were currently chatting about their new hairstyle. The one known as Kerri, who up until this time had her hair in a ponytail, now sported sleek, straight dark brown hair with very pronounced layers. She was also given side swept bangs, giving her an air of mystery. She looked very much like a younger Sandra Bullock, except her eyes were an interesting mixture of blue and green.

Shoshanna's eyes finally rested on Charlotte immediately noticing the purple streaks in her dark brown hair. But, other than that, Purple Heart's hair didn't look much different. They placed a few hair extensions into her hair, making it a little longer. But her hair still bordered her face, making her hazel eyes appear bigger than they actually were.

"You girls look great!" Jenny squealed, "Don't you agree?"

Shoshanna had to admit, she did think they looked good. The spy noticed the other girls nod, agreeing with Jenny's observation. Jenny gave them a huge, friendly smile in return.

"Well, my job here is done, but a friend of mine is coming to help you with the rest of your disguises," she explained, "Good luck!" She then disappeared as quickly as she came in. After a few minutes, another girl approached them, giving them an easy smile.

"Hello ladies, the name's Tech-Geek, but you can call me Ally," the blonde said, her brown eyes warm and welcoming, "So, like Purple Snowflake said, I'll be helping you with the rest of your disguise."

She then opened her hand palm up, revealing four beautiful rings. "These rings will alter your skin tone. Don't worry; it's only going to intensify the color of your skin. Nothing too dramatic, but enough to distinguish you from the real you."

Ally handed each girl the ring, and waited as they tried their ring on. Sure enough, Ally's words rung true. Shoshanna looked back into the mirror, and saw her skin was much paler than before. It was odd, really. She looked like herself, and yet she didn't. But Shoshanna figured that was the point. Ally grinned, happy to see her gadgets were working as they were supposed to.

"Next stop for you guys is the weapons lab," she explained, "Good luck with the mission!"

The girls said their thanks and goodbyes, and headed for the weapons laboratory. When they reached the lab doors, Kerri leaned forward, allowing the retina scan to scan her eye.

"Access granted," an automated voice boomed, "Welcome, Silver Wings."

The four girls entered the lab, looking around at all the odd gadgets lying around. They spotted a girl standing behind a table, tinkering with something. The girl looked up, her black curly hair flowing beautifully over her shoulders, her piercing green eyes whose intensity was not at all diminished by the glasses she wore, homed in on the four girls. She eyed them expectantly, not saying a word..

"Umm…hello there!" Charolette greeted, "We're here to get some equipment? I think?"

"Yes, Z told us to expect you soon," a voice responded, though the raven-haired girl's mouth did not move. The four girls looked around wildly, trying to figure out where it came from.

The dark haired girl sighed. "They can't see you, Morley," she explained, her accent unusual to Shoshanna. She could definitely hear a bit of a French accent, but to her it sounded like there was also some Russian and another unidentified accent present.

The four girls heard a giggle. "Of course," the voice said, "Let me just move over here."

The girls heard the sound of feet moving, and then final spied the source of the voice. There stood an incredibly short girl, who Shoshanna would have guessed by her the freckles on her pale face, was just a child. Her auburn hair laid straight against her hair, her bangs swept to the right side of her face. The girl regarded the girls warmly.

"Right! Yes, I'm Kanga Rue, and Little Miss Sunshine over there is Gizmo, otherwise known as Evie." Kanga Rue explained. Evie glowered at the short girl, but Morley ignored it. "Z told us that you four were going on a mission to protect four boys. Lucky you!"

Evie rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by the girl's cheerfulness. The dark haired girl then turned her attention to the four girls. "We have assembled a few items that we think will help you while you are out on the field." Evie then picked up a pair of sunglasses. "First off, we have these sunglasses. To the naked eye, they appear to be normal, but if you push this area here," Evie paused to demonstrate, "You can record whatever you see. It holds eight hours of footage."

Morley nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, yes! Very helpful." She then held up another item. "This may _look _like a regular pen, but it's actually a weapon. You see, the crown of the pen is very sharp, and if someone attacks you, you stab them with it. But the beauty of this device is that not only does it inflict quite a bit of damage, it also extracts that person's DNA that we can then use to identify who they are. Plus, it functions as a real pen and makes your handwriting look _really _pretty!"

"And lastly," Evie continued, "We have _these_." She held up what looked to be contact lenses. "We've managed to incorporate night vision into these lenses, so you can see in the dark without using those gaudy binoculars."

The four girls murmured amongst themselves, impressed with their new gadgets. Evie and Morley approached the girls, handing each of them very stylish purses.

"Inside these purses are your gadgets," Morley explained, "As well as the basic tools: tiny cameras, smoke bombs. You know, the usual."

The girls took the bags, slinging them over their shoulders. Evie nodded in approval.

"You girls better get going," she added, "Z told us you needed to get to the Palm Woods by five. There's a grey Toyota Prius outside with the license plate number 285 GHK," she then tossed a pair of keys to Shoshanna, as she explained, "The car's GPS already has your location recorded into it, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting there. Good luck, girls."

"Bye!" Morley yelled as the four girls turned to leave the lab. "Come visit us some time!"

"Really, Morley? 'Come visit us?'" they heard Evie retort.

"Look, just because you're an antisocial gypsy doesn't mean I have to suffer."

"I told you not to bring that up!"

The girls didn't hear the rest of the conversation because the door automatically shut behind them. Relieved to be away from the squabbling, the four girls headed outside the agency and found the grey car Morley described to them.

With their purses in hand, the four girls entered the car and drove off to their destination, entering their "cover modes" as soon as the car roared to life. No longer were they spies. They were just four regular teenage girls, heading to stardom. Or so they claimed.

**A/N: So…how was that? Any good? Who do you think is after the boys? Did I get your characters right? Let me know so I can improve! Oh, and I know it sort of seems like I'm focusing on Shoshanna. It won't always be like that, I'll try to focus on each main character. If it seems that I'm focusing more on one girl, please let me know! Anyways, please let me know what you're thinking.** **Love you guys!**


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Hey all! I know, it's been forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry, school has been SUPER busy. But I promise I haven't given up on this story. I do think, however, I need to put it on hiatus. Just until things calm down. I'M SORRY!**

**If you have any ideas or theories, feel free to let me know. Maybe it'll help inspire me and the hiatus will be lifted sooner. I will remove this Author's Note as soon as I lift the hiatus, so watch out for that.**

**Thank you so much for your continual support. It really does mean the world to me! **


End file.
